


Withdrawal

by yamasou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, In a world where therapists exist, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamasou/pseuds/yamasou
Summary: Akashi forgets to bring his medicine with him on a business trip. Fortunately for him, Mayuzumi has decided to take on the Good Boyfriend role and do whatever he can to help.





	Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I haven't written fic in a while, so I may be a little rusty... I know I still have "See You Next Time" left unfinished, but I'm honestly a little lost on how exactly to finish it. I will get back to it when I can! For now, here's another MayuAka fic! This one may seem unrealistic but I'm basing it off an RL experience. Please remember to take your meds and not forget them when you have to go somewhere...................
> 
> Anyway.  
> WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR ALWAYS WIN??????

"The time apart will make us stronger," Akashi once said. He also said the very same night that he told Mayuzumi that he had to travel for a conference in Belgium that he will call Mayuzumi every day—whether it's morning, noon, or night for him, at least just to say hello. Others may see Seijuro Akashi as a pillar, holding everyone up, but the reality is that the reason why he's still standing is because of Chihiro Mayuzumi.

Love is crazy and love is blind, and perhaps in the shadows, where you're void of your sight, you are blind. And Akashi's always been… crazy. Despite having grown up, cracks fixed with gold, he still has problems from time to time. It's due to this that he sees a psychiatrist every two weeks. The doctor gives him his maintenance medication to help curb his anxiety. 

Akashi's gloved fingers have Mayuzumi's chin cupped as he looks up at him. They're at the airport before Akashi's flight, and he so doesn't want to leave. 

"You'll only eat fast food once every two days," the redhead says, smiling affectionately at his lover. Mayuzumi knows that that's not advice, though. It's an order. And for some reason? Mayuzumi feels like Akashi's installed a bunch of hidden cameras around his apartment to make sure that Mayuzumi eats healthy while he's away. Eugh… That's annoying.

Mayuzumi looks away, seemingly disinterested. His hands are in his pockets and he forces out a "yeah, yeah" because arguing with Akashi over health is an argument he'll never win. Then again, he's never really won any of their arguments… except for that one time they were talking about which idol group would win in that reality tv show Mayuzumi loves to watch every Saturday. Akashi thought he knew it all and was rooting for the idol group who sang well, but the one that won was a group of what others would call "Kawaii". Akashi thought their voices were mediocre. 

Not long after, Akashi pulls Mayuzumi by the collar and kisses him. They're in public—the airport, in fact—but Akashi's found a blind spot where only someone truly passing by an empty hallway would see them.

"I'll miss you, Chihiro." 

"You're not going to be gone _that_  long. A week's not so bad." An unsaid "probably" is there. Mayuzumi  _ knows _ that Akashi can hear it.

And so, they go their separate ways. Akashi checks-in his luggage and Mayuzumi watches until he can no longer see the bright red that lights up his room and his life everyday. It's been a long time since he's been away from Akashi for a week; the younger boy made sure they weren't gone from each other's lives for very long… his reasoning was that when Akashi was still in Rakuzan and Mayuzumi was already in college, he was suffering. Mayuzumi just tries to change the topic when Akashi says it, because it's  _ embarrassing _ . 

When Mayuzumi gets back to his apartment, he begins to prepare for his own trip. The agenda for his isn't as big and celebrated as Akashi's conference for people who wish to be global leaders. Mayuzumi's is just a fishing trip with some of his friends from college. (At first, Akashi didn't want to go, because that meant Mayuzumi's house was going to stink of kusaya for days, but when the dates to his conference were announced, he changed his mind.)

Akashi's flight lasts for at least 12 hours. By the time he arrives in Belgium, it's way too late for Mayuzumi to be awake. Even then, Akashi sends a string of texts, because he's well aware of Mayuzumi's habits when Akashi's not around. He eats junk food far too much, he sleeps late, he drinks more than he usually does and ends up regretting everything in the morning, amongst other things. 

**Seijuro Akashi**

_ 3:24 am _

I've arrived. It's still evening here, and I'd like to assume you're already asleep. You needn't reply to this text. Just know that it was a safe flight.

Mayuzumi doesn't reply, but he does see the text as soon as he receives it. His nose is buried in a new light novel—yes, even after high school and even after college, he hasn't outgrown his inclination towards books that have stories that are less complicated than his own life. (It only became complicated when Akashi came along, Mayuzumi would tell himself. Sometimes he would convince himself that he's not a light novel protagonist… Even though that would be cool.) His friends are probably going to have to dump cold water on him just so he'll be awake by 6 am when they finally go fishing, though. For now, they're in the mountains, in a rather cosy cabin.

_ 4:05 am _

I'm now in my hotel room. The bed has space for one more person.

_ 4:07 am _

Chihiro, I've unpacked most of my belongings and I can't seem to find my pill organiser.

_ 4:07 am _

Chihiro, it's not in any of the compartments in my luggage. It's not in my briefcase, either.

By the time Akashi's gotten to his hotel, though, Mayuzumi had already decided to go to sleep. It's only in the morning (two hours later) that he sees the texts from his boyfriend, and  _ there aren't just three _ . 

_ 4:08 am _

I've never gone a day without my medication. I'm not sure what to do, Chihiro.

My prescription is in my apartment, which means I can't even buy anything here.

I would have to see a doctor, but they may require me to take some tests and exams, in which case, it may take even longer.

I apologise for my behaviour; I shouldn't be texting you when it's just an hour or so before sunrise.

The trip back to Akashi's apartment is going to take hours; even if Mayuzumi wanted to find Akashi's maintenance medication, he wouldn't be able to unless he looked for public transport in the middle of the mountains. It's one of his friends who brought a van, and he'll have to ride with them if he wants to get back to the city safely. 

He tries his best, though. He can tell Akashi is worried. He's a little bit delayed in responding, but he's just as worried. Showing emotion may not be his strong suit, but growing up with a needy kouhai who ends up being his boyfriend's put more emotions in him. The look on Akashi's face sometimes when he doesn't say much after a grand gesture is guilt-inducing. Making sure Akashi is alright and that he's happy has become a priority of him since.

Are you still awake? is what he texts in response to all of Akashi's texts. He's decided to sit out of the boat ride and is watching his friends zoom off on a speedboat. They were pretty understanding after Mayuzumi became transparent with them, and they even said they'd cut the trip short by a day. They're driving back to the city the morning after today.

Akashi replies not even two minutes later after Mayuzumi replies. The silver haired man can almost hear the wholehearted "yes" in Akashi's voice, even if it's just through text. With that, though, Mayuzumi clicks on Akashi's contact entry on his phone and gives him a call.

"Hey." 

"Chihiro," Akashi begins, and Mayuzumi's heart sinks a little because he can hear just how upset Akashi seems. "I'm glad." 

"Glad for what?" … wasn't Akashi upset that he can't take his medication? 

"That you called. I miss you." 

Mayuzumi ends up kicking a pebble.   
"It hasn't even been twenty-four hours." 

"It hasn't, but I miss you, anyway." 

He sighs, scratching his head a little in embarrassment. Akashi probably knows his expression right now, because the redhead does seem to find enjoyment in flustering him completely.

"About the stuff you're taking… I can go there once we get back to the city. It might take me two days, though." Right now, he's not even sure that would be the right solution to this, but he wants to be able to help Akashi, too. 

Akashi, on the other hand, is already a little more antsy than normal. Behind the composed persona he presents to everybody, he's somebody who carries the weight of the world and can't bear it for too long. Others may think he doesn't have any worries when everything is given to him and the entire universe seems to be at his beck and call, but he worries  _ far too much _ . If he's imperfect in any way, then he believes he has no right to carry the family name. He hasn't taken his maintenance medication for over twelve hours, which goes against what his doctor's prescribed to him. One tab a day, one tab at night. In this case, he thought he would go with taking the other pill eight to ten hours after the first. Timezone differences and all.

He can feel his heart pounding faster and louder, and even the grip he has on his cellphone tightens. He's  _ fine _ —at least, that's what he's telling himself.

"I'd appreciate that, Chihiro. I'm sorry to mess up your schedule."

"It's fine. You'd do the same if this happened to me." Mayuzumi then pauses, hearing what he said as soon as he said it. "I mean— you'd probably even do more." 

There's a chuckle on the other end of the call, and Mayuzumi finds himself smiling. He's glad he's able to make Akashi laugh despite the circumstances. With that settled, though, he has to move onto a more serious topic.

"How are you feeling now?" 

It's a strange question coming from Mayuzumi, to be sure. Akashi's always been vocal about his needs and what he's thinking that Mayuzumi never really had to ask. This time, though, he does. Akashi  _ made _ a mistake—he forgot to bring something very important with him on his trip. The guy can't be taking this with stride. He's being hard on himself internally. 

"I don't know," Akashi begins, and he finds himself rolling to his side on the bed, the hand holding the phone being squished by most of his body weight. "I'm shaken. It's not a good thing, is it, Chihiro?" 

"It's not, but it's fine if you are." 

There's silence, and Mayuzumi finds it unsettling, because that means he hit the nail on the head. Akashi  _ is _ beating himself up over this.

"I think I'll be going to sleep now, Chihiro. Perhaps I'll feel better in the morning."

"Yeah, get some rest. You deserve it." 

But Akashi doesn't end up getting rest right away as soon as the two of them hang up. It's a few hours after that that he finally does, just when it's an hour past midnight in Belgium and it's mid-day in Japan. 

Mayuzumi and his friends are eating the fish that the rest of the group caught for their snack. It's about four in the afternoon when they all decided that it's fine to start drinking. Bottles of beer have been brought out to be eaten with fish and chips. He's not as quiet as he was in the morning, in a much better mood now knowing that Akashi is resting, but he's alert. If and when his phone buzzes and Akashi's sending 500 messages per minute again, then he'll have to get up and go back to his room to call him up. 

And as if Akashi could hear Mayuzumi's thoughts from another side of the world, his phone buzzes.

_ 4:13 pm _

I only slept for four hours. I couldn't sleep at all.

I'm tired.

My head is spinning a little. I've been hydrating myself since the first instance I almost fell down.

Don't worry, I've cancelled all plans for the day. I'll just be staying in my hotel room.

My chest is fluttering. Do you understand what that means, Chihiro?

My heart rate is elevated.

Chihiro, I feel like I'm going crazy. It won't stop, but I don't want to see a doctor now. I'd rather wait for you.

Several minutes later, Mayuzumi excuses himself so he can call Akashi up again. It should be 8-something in the morning. Then again, why does he have to do the math with regards to timezones when Akashi's already awake, anyway? 

"Sei," he starts, voice laced with worry. "You're not going crazy, alright? Have you eaten breakfast?" 

"No. I don't have the appetite." 

It's not Akashi's lack of appetite that twists something in Mayuzumi's gut, but Akashi's tone. It makes him feel powerless right now. He should be on a plane already, like a knight in shining armour, Akashi's pill box in tow. Instead, he's out in the middle of nowhere with his friends,  _ drinking alcohol _ of all things, and not being a supportive boyfriend. He doesn't let it show, though. Right now, he needs to be the one to take care of Akashi.

"Will you eat just a slice of bread for me?"

"No. I really do feel like I'll throw up." A pause, then something similar to a very hushed whisper could be heard. "Chihiro, I feel like it's been a year since we last saw each other." 

"I'll be there soon. Just two more days of sleep, and I'll be there, and you're going to be fine." 

"Don't take too long." And in his room, Akashi clings onto his bed sheets until his knuckles are white. His eyes begin to tear up, and he sniffs rather loudly. It's only been a few hours, but he's already experiencing withdrawal from not taking his medication. He's never experienced this before, but he feels like he can't even function properly. He's palpitating and he's dizzy and it's almost as if every single thing is out there to get him. "What if I really end up going crazy?" 

There's a groan on Mayuzumi's end of the call, but it's not because Akashi's being crazy right now with these thoughts. He just—

"Then I'm going to take care of you until you're better. If you don't stop being crazy, then that's fine. You're still Sei and  _ Iloveyou _ . That's not the worst that could happen." 

He just can't believe those words can come out of his mouth. It's not like it's the first time he's said "I love you", but it's still always embarrassing.

The two days pass. Mayuzumi went back to the city after he had very quickly confessed to being in love with Akashi and booked a flight to Belgium as soon as he was able to get Akashi's medicines from his apartment. There were many calls and texts in between. The calls were just of Akashi talking about how he feels like he's dying and how everything is spinning and he's become like a vegetable, just plopped on his bed. He says he hasn't eaten since he was on the plane; he says he misses Mayuzumi far too much. In some instances, he would call just to talk about what he's worried about at work—projects he left behind to his assistants to take care of while he's away. When he calls, it's always as if he's crying, because he  _ is _ . He's never experienced withdrawal before, and the longer it goes on that he hasn't taken his medication, the heavier the symptoms become. 

The number of calls and texts exchanged in a span of two days is more than the two of them ever share with one another in a week. It's insane—at least, Mayuzumi thinks to himself, but he would never say it out loud. He shouldn't be judging Akashi here when he's in trouble. 

When Mayuzumi makes it to Akashi's hotel room, he looks cranky and sick and ready to kick the next kid who walks past him. None of what Akashi's said over the phone and through text has made his mood sour, not even the texts of Akashi saying he wants to go home as if he's a petulant child. His bad mood's mostly because he wasn't able to sleep on the plane thanks to the guy seated behind him who seems to have the World's Sharpest Knees. (Akashi might have had the best seats during his trip, but it's not like he and Mayuzumi share the same bank account…) 

His anger fades away completely when he sees Akashi on the bed, though. He's wrapped around in a blanket and his hair is a mess (Akashi always talks about Mayuzumi's hair in the morning and how bad his bedhead is, but Akashi looks worse right now). It's only been forty hours or so, but Akashi's eyebags are so dark and so deep that it's as if he hasn't slept in a month. It's definitely not the usual prim and proper Akashi that everyone gets to see. Heck, even when the two of them wake up next to each other, Akashi doesn't look like  _ this _ . 

Before Mayuzumi even pat his boyfriend on the head, though, he's grabbed. Trembling arms wrap around him and Akashi buries his face on Mayuzumi's chest. Then, he does what he had done over the phone. He cries. And it's not subtle crying, It's full-on wailing, and he repeatedly calls for  _ Chihiro _ even though they're already together. He's relieved and he's happy, and it doesn't feel like the world is against him anymore. He's not going crazy.

It's new, to be sure. Even when Akashi and his father would have an argument, he never cried. Mayuzumi's experiencing a new side to Akashi now. Perhaps one that should never be seen again, because this is only happening because Akashi hasn't taken his medication in over two days. He's helpless, though, because he's weak to Akashi. He reciprocates the embrace, even moving his arms so  _ he's _ the one whose arms are wrapped around the other. He soothes the redhead's back, slowly rubbing his back as he whispers soft and comforting "I'm here"s and "It's me"s.

Akashi heels eventually and pulls away a little. An apology comes out of his mouth right away, as if that show of weakness was never supposed to happen. He can still feel his heart, though, pounding loudly once, twice, thrice, until it goes back to his usual heart rate. Then it happens again, like a  _ stupid hiccup that you can't rid of! _ And as soon as Akashi's expression changes to that of anger, Mayuzumi gets up to serve Akashi a glass of water. He pulls out the pill box from his pocket to hand a tab to his boyfriend. They can catch up later, even though there wasn't much that was missed, anyway.

"Thank you," the younger boy says. He sets down the glass by the bedside table so he could look at Mayuzumi again. "For everything." For this, for that, for talking to him even though he was already probably being annoying. God, he's a mess, isn't he? 

By the time Mayuzumi opens his mouth to respond, he's already being pulled down to the bed. Akashi has no ulterior motives. He hasn't slept decently in a while, and he would like to be able to rest soundly next to the person he cares about the most. 

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome." Mayuzumi mumbles something unintelligible as he kisses Akashi on the head. ("It's my role to take care of you, isn't it?" is what he says, but he doesn't want Akashi to hear it.) He kicks off his shoes so he can properly lay down, unrolling the blankets off Akashi so he can get under them.

The time apart, regardless of how short it's been, really did make them stronger. 


End file.
